


In The End, I'd Do It All Again

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Series, F/M, Gen, Red String of Fate AU, and because idk if i can write joshler, established relationship au, for when boredom begins to strike, physical therapy AU, roommate au, yet at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles surrounding my OC Jayden Michaels and Josh Dun. Will more than likely contain AUs because I'm a sucker for those. 
All this in an effort to destroy writer's block.
Enjoy!





	1. Tied Up in Knots (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I should be working on my DAI or Lucifer fics. I really should, but TOP has been on the brain for months now and have thus taken over my life more than before. (You should see my twitter.) OTL
> 
> I plan to get back to them in due time, but for now, have this, if you've been reading any of my other stuff anyway. 
> 
> If this is your time with one of my works, hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!
> 
> -Dessy

Red String of Fate.

An invisible string that connects one person to another, a signal that these two were meant for one another, were  _made_  for each other. Their soul mate in other words.

There were believers and non-believers of course, as there was with most things in the world, although the former far outweighed the last. After all, there were some people born with the gift of being able to actually see these strings that connected every one to their mate, rare though they may be. To those who were unable to see considered this ability a gift, envious over the fact that they were unable to tell who they were destined to be with for the rest of their life or keep their friends from making a mistake. For those who bore the "gift" however thought the opposite, believing it to be a curse.

Well, such was the thought of one Miss Jayden Michaels at least.

All she could tell you was that high school was a fucking nightmare when word got out that she had the gift all because someone couldn't keep their damn mouth shut after overhearing her tell her best friend Stacey in confidence in what the two  _thought_  was an empty girl's locker room after gym class. She was the most popular freshman that year for sure until it became so overwhelming with the constant hounding day in and day out from every student in the school that Jayden and her family had to move to a different state to go to a different school just so she could study in peace (and it didn't help that those kids told their parents who told their friends and so on and so forth to the point where the whole  _town_  was coming up to her and asking - even demanding - that she help them find their soul mate in the middle of the street).

Thankfully, Stacey and her family came along with them (after the girl threw the biggest tantrum known to mankind until her parents just gave in because if not Stacey would wind up going to live with her friend one way or another) and the two girls had kept Jayden's ability to themselves and their family just so she could live in peace. And it was nice. They grew up together, graduated with Stacey as valedictorian of their class, and even attended the same local college in Columbus together all while the two girls ignored the fact that Jayden had a unique gift. Then during their second year at college Stacey met Jason and it got serious and stayed that way for the next few years, Jayden ignoring that ever growing curiosity of peeking at her friends' strings to see if they were made for one another.

She gave into the temptation however the moment Jason knelt on one knee in front of Stacey, in front of all their recently graduated classmates no less, and proposed right then and there.

Now here she was, sitting at a local cafe by herself three days later, glasses sliding down her nose as she stared down at her coffee cup, frown on her face, still reeling from what she saw. Jayden sniffed quietly, pleading with herself to hold back the tears that wanted to make themselves known as the image stayed stuck in her mind. She was pulled from her ever growing misery by someone clearing their throat. Blinking, Jayden glanced up, pausing at the handsome man standing before her. What caught her attention the most was his blue hair which funnily enough seemed to fit him very well, next was his brown eyes, followed by the nose piercing. And then he smiled in embarrassment, nose and eyes scrunching up to give him the cutest crinkles she had ever seen.

Jayden blushed, realizing suddenly that she had perhaps stared longer than necessary then was socially appropriate. "Um, yes?" she asked, voice wavering slightly.

The man's lips turned down into a slight frown, concern on his face. "I know this seems weird and sudden but are you alright?" he asked quietly, voice lowered as to not catch anyone's attention, not that there was many people here as the morning rush had ended some time ago and the lone barista had went into the back to keep themselves occupied.

Jayden went to smile and tell him that she was perfectly fine. 

That, of course, did not happen. 

Instead, she opened then closed her mouth quickly, eyes blinking rapidly at the sudden onslaught of tears that she had been holding back for days, turning her gaze back down towards her cooling coffee, sniffles escaping her as she bit her lip in an attempt to keep from straight out sobbing in front of this stranger, in  _public_. She kept her gaze down even as she heard the feet of the chair across from her gently scrape across the floor, feeling the concerned gaze of the handsome stranger. Jayden released a shaky breath, one hand lifting to push up her glasses and using the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe away the wetness from her brown eyes and cheeks.

She sighed heavily after getting herself to calm down enough to make conversation. "My best friend in the world was just proposed to by her boyfriend of three years a few days ago and I'm happy for them. Or I think I am. I should be that's for sure," she murmured, frowning.

"But?" he coaxed lightly.

Jayden glanced up at the stranger, frown turning into a sad smile, expression one of sudden defeat. "How am I supposed to watch my best friend marry someone who was originally supposed to be my soul mate get hitched without bursting into an uncontrollable mess at my loss anytime I see them now?" she whispered.

She watched as his expression shifted, something clicking in his head, a look of understanding as he stared back at her as he read between the lines, setting his drink back down after a few sips. "... _Oh_." Then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Was?"

Jayden chuckled lightly, glad for the small change in subject even if only temporary. "Besides seeing them," she began, leaning forward as she lowered her voice despite them being the only two in the room now. "Us lucky few can sever the strings and tie them to someone completely different if we wanted to. A grand way of flipping the universe the bird basically." Jayden straightened herself up, grinning in slight pride at the fascination on the man's face. 

Why she was even telling him this was beyond her. Perhaps she was tired of keeping this secret to herself and just family. Maybe she wanted to be reckless for once in a long while as her way of screaming unfair to how  _happy_  and  _in love_  her friends looked together even more after they were tied to each other.

Or maybe it was just because this guy was really, really cute. It helped that his face looked like one of those that basically oozed trust and kindness.

She continued, shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't realize I did it at the time but I severed my connection with him and tied them together right after she said yes. Shock is suppose." Jayden lifted her hands to her temples, scowling lightly at herself. "Of course, I'm still paying the price for it three days later."

He looked at her sadly, Jayden somehow knowing that he didn't pity  _her_ but her situation instead. A hush fell over the two strangers before it was suddenly broken by him. "I think you are the best friend this woman could ever hope to ask for," he stated softly, expression earnest. 

A sharp intake of breath in surprise. "Really?" she asked quietly, eyes tearing again as her voice wobbled once more.

He nodded, that cute smile of his appearing once again. "Instead of being selfish and risk ruining not only your friend's chance at happiness but possibly damaging the relationship between the three of you, you took the tougher choice even at the expense of what it would cost you personally." He paused, licking his lips before continuing. "I'm not saying that I don't believe in the strings thing because I do, but I also think that even though you may have given him up to your friend, who's to say that you can't find another? I don't think anyone is truly meant to be alone for the rest of their days." He sighed quietly, glancing down at his drink in shyness, cheeks dusted lightly in a pink hue. "That's what I believe at least."

A shaky breath escaped her, tears rolling down her cheeks before a small sob rushed passed her lips, hands lifting quickly to muffle the sound despite being too late as he glanced up quickly at the sound. His brown eyes widened in surprise, embarrassment quickly replaced with a sense of growing panic, fearing that he had upset her further. Apologies flew from his mouth in urgency, trying to remedy the situation, pausing once she shook her head, mouth closing as he gave her a moment to collect herself.

He watched carefully as she bit her lip, hands rubbing at her eyes furiously as she inhaled deeply through her nose, dropping them as she exhaled loudly through her mouth. Brown met brown when she opened her eyes once more, giving him a small, hesitant smile. "Thank you. Just...thank you."

He blinked, unsure of what to really say to that. After all, he just made her cry after reminding her of what had been done. "Um...you're welcome?"

She giggled at his response, causing him to let a chuckle of his own after a moment. She seemed alright for now at least. Still, he was worried. Silly considering they were practically strangers. "Let me make it up to you somehow," he stated suddenly, gaining a confused look in return. "For making you cry."

"Oh! No, that's alright. I'll be fine," Jayden protested. He was kind enough to not call her on her obvious lie as she looked like she was about to turn into a tearful mess any second.  _Again._

"I insist." He leaned forward, practically pouting. "Please."

How could she continue to resist after that look? It would be like kicking a litter of newborn puppies. "Oh alright."

He brightened immediately at her acceptance and Jayden couldn't help but think to equate him to being an embodiment of sunshine. Despite the dyed hair and nose piercing, he was literally the kindest person she had ever encountered next to Stacey and her boyfriend, er fiancé. 

He patted himself down, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he searched his person for something, Jayden huffing quietly in amusement at the adorableness. He let out a small sound of success, twirling a sharpie in his fingers, grinning at her. He nodded down at her coffee which she gently pushed towards him. Jayden nearly jumped, not expecting their fingers to brush by accident as he grasped the now cold, nearly empty drink, pulling the sharpie cap off with his teeth before quickly scribbling down something on the brown cardboard meant to keep one from burning their hands. With a satisfied hum of approval, he set her cup back in front of her, capping the sharpie before it disappeared into the depths of his pockets once more. 

Curious but having a good idea of what he had written, she began to turn the cup around but was stopped as the handsome stranger suddenly stood. The confidence he had suddenly seem to disappear, now appearing bashful.

"I'd love to stay and chat longer but I have to get going." He seemed truly regretful about that. "But uh...my friend and I have a show later tonight at a small venue nearby. That is, if you want to come..." he trailed off.

"Jayden." She smiled. "And, yeah. I think I'd be up for that."

"Cool." He grinned. "Cool. Just give me a call or text when you can Jayden and I'll give you the details. See you around." 

"Bye." They waved to each other once before he was gone, Jayden watching him all the while as he walked down the street until she couldn't see his blue head of hair anymore. Her cheeks hurt from how much she was smiling, a pain she didn't mind so much.

Glancing down, Jayden turned the cup around and laughed to herself, blushing.

 

**Josh Dun  
** xxx-xxx-xxx  
**Cute coffee girl, call if you need to talk or anything.  
** **No one should look or be so sad by themselves.**


	2. Touching You

Nervous. Paranoid. Self doubt.

That's what she was currently feeling. Who wouldn't when it was your first day on the job as _Twenty One Pilots'_ makeup artist for the second leg of the _Blurryface_ Tour? Apparently the two needed one because "Tyler gets black paint everywhere" and has "ruined so many white shirts" and Josh was "no help with it because he would smear red eyeliner over Ty's blackened shirt just because" or Josh would "wear too much red eye makeup" or so she had been told by Mark when he interviewed her over a Skype call. She couldn't help but laugh over that, Mark joining in. 

Apparently, he liked her portfolio enough and the hour long interview/call had gone very well because she got a text message from him later that night with all the arrangements made for her flight from LA to Washington, D.C.  and hotel reservation all set up. Now here she was, two days after the fated interview, having just walked off the plane only to be greeted by her friend whom had been the reason she even applied for the opportunity, the band's wardrobe manager, Alexander. The crew had figured a familiar face upon arrival would help settle her nerves and she already had them in her good books despite having yet to meet face to face. 

"Jayden!" he shouted happily, pulling her into a tight hug as soon as she neared him. "I just knew you would get the job!"

She laughed, squeezing back before he let go of her, wide grins on their faces. "Only at your insistence. Besides, it's just makeup silly. I'm nothing too special."

Alexander huffed. "Woman, your makeup is phenomenal and they have clearly seen that. Sure it's not going to be movie set, horror film style but you've impressed the boys anyway."

She blinked. "Wait. You mean they've seen my work?" she whispered in shock, eyes wide. 

He grinned, throwing an arm over her shoulder leading her towards the luggage claim belt. "Oh yeah. They liked yours the best out of the others who applied because it was 'sick as frick'. They're thinking about being super spooky looking come October, especially if you're the artist." He shrugged. "So I've heard anyway."

Jayden gulped, laughing nervously. "I can't believe this is real."

"You'll do fine." He squeezed her once more before grabbing her luggage just as she reached towards it, Jayden protesting even though she knew it was a battle she was not going to win. Alexander tilted his head, motioning for her to follow after him. "Now Jay, tell me how you've been doing lately? What's it like guest working on the set of _The Walking Dead_? Is Norman Reedus as handsome in person as he is in photos?"

====

Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun were the two nicest people Jayden had ever met. They were angels sent on Earth to cheer up everyone with their presence alone, she swears. _How were they real?_

Internally, Jayden was going fangirl all over this. Externally, she acted like the professional she was. Currently, she was in the boys' shared dressing room, both of them looking at her in wonder and excitement as she told them about her previous experiences working on television and movie sets from simple makeup to the really gory _is that real_ type jobs, Mark quietly filming all the while. (Josh may have gasped aloud in glee when she mentioned that her uncle had gotten her into the business due to admiring some of his previous work like on _X-Files_ and _Alien_.) 

"The chest burster is _definitely_ one of my favorite moments in sci-fi film history followed by the parody of it in _Space Balls_. But maybe I'm just being biased," Jayden finished with a small grin. 

"Did the actors really not know about the scene?" asked Josh in wonder.

Jayden nodded. "All of their real reactions are what you see in the movie. Made it very iconic next to the Alien being up in Ripley's face of course. I believe so anyway." She shrugged off handedly.

The three were interrupted from the conversation when Alexander walked in, informing them that they needed to get ready as the two men would be on stage in an hour.

"Ooo~ time limits!" Jayden clapped happily, hopping up from the stool she had been sitting on at the mirrored dresser and turning towards her makeup kit. "Now, Mark had informed me that _someone_ gets black paint everywhere," at this Jayden paused her searching to look up at a sheepish looking Tyler rubbing the back of his neck, Josh snickering at his best friend.

She returned to shifting through her kit, pulling multiple black tubs of various brands in different sizes out and setting them on the dresser as she continued her explanation. "I went out hunting and bought multiple types of safe for skin, non-toxic paint that doesn't come off as easily. Some are harder to get off than others and a few come off very easily just from a few washes." Jayden turned to Tyler, patting the empty stool beside her in an unspoken invitation. "It all depends on how dark you want it and how long for it to last. The darker, longer lasting ones take awhile to get off. Trust me, I've tested them myself." She pulled the collar of her shirt down, revealing faded, black, nearly gray, paint on her collarbones. 

Tyler moved, plopping himself on the stool, eyes staring back at himself in the mirror, lips pursed in thought, Jayden patiently waiting. "I want it really dark tonight," he stated softly, nodding to himself. "To last for most of the set, if not all of it."

"You got it boss," she commented lightly with a smile, grabbing all but one of the larger tubs of paint and placing them back in her kit. She grabbed a few sponges from her kit, not bothering to grab gloves, knowing she was going to be a mess regardless. And if she had some black paint on her hands for a few days, well, that was fine with her. All part of the job. Better than being covered in (fake) blood from sets. "Shirt off please."

"Fifty minutes," Alexander reminded, taking Tyler's spot next to Josh, arms crossed, smirking as Jayden rolled her eyes at him while Tyler did as she asked.

"Thanks mom," she replied, opening the tub of paint as she went into professional mode and set to work, starting with Tyler's neck, having seen previous photos to know the look Tyler was going for. She smiled as he jumped and giggled from the coldness as she started on the back of his neck, sponge making a large dark streak before repeating the motion more quickly, only stopping to get more paint when the sponge started to dry up. In short time, the back of his neck was done so Jayden moved on to the right side of his neck, murmuring small instructions to the man to tilt his head so that she didn't miss a spot, moving on to the other side of his neck when done with that side. She made no protest or acknowledgement of Mark as her neared them, focusing on her work as he recorded, staying out of her way. 

"Look at Miss Professional. My baby is all grown up." Alexander wiped away a fake tear causing the men to laugh and Jayden to snort in amusement. 

Her fingertips were just as black as Tyler's neck now as she finished the left side of his neck up. "Turn around and tilt your head back, please." She stood back as he did so, free hand grabbing the tub to hold, sponge dipping once again into it, setting back to work as she spoke to her friend. "You say professional, but I still consider myself a student. I'm always learning something new each time I work. Even if it's about the person and nothing to do with makeup itself."

"Do you love it?" Josh asked, voicing the question that was on Tyler's mind. 

"Definitely. It's better than law school, that's for sure," she replied, finishing the singer's neck, gaining an amused snort from her friend. Jayden set the tub down back on the dresser to grab hold one of Tyler's hands that he held out, starting on the top of his fingers and going up to mid arm at his insistence. A tiny part of her (the fangirl part of course) mourned the fact she would be concealing a few of his tattoos. The other part of her brain did it's best to not focus on the fact that Tyler was sitting shirtless before her very eyes and had a clear view of the tats on his chest. Every fan's dream. 

"Law school?" The singer questioned, staring down in fascination as his hands were darkened without much of a mess going on like when he would do it himself. 

Jayden laughed, flipping his right hand over, a stark contrast to the opposite side, and began covering it up as well, starting with his fingers again. "It's what I was primarily going to school for, makeup being done as a side job for local theaters and random shoots for fellow college kids. And," she continued, interrupting Alexander before he could butt in, knowing what he was going to say before he stated it aloud, not wanting to be negative at such an important time. Plus, now was not the time to drop her life story to her _employers_. Her friend pouted, mouth snapping shut as he crossed his arms, Josh looking at him in confusion. 

"It was very boring, _extremely_ so, so I may have dropped mid-semester and pursued this career unsure if I was actually talented enough. Long story short, I apparently am and thus I am here working for these two guys in a pretty sick band. They seem cool so far but I may be biased." She looked up at Tyler with a grin, gaining one in return before moving on to his other hand, Josh laughing in the background. It wasn't long before she was finished painting up Tyler, the band's frontman stuck sitting with his hands in the air, not wanting to get the still wet paint everywhere. 

Jayden tossed the dirty sponge into her kit, grabbing a white towel from it and wiping her hands clean as best she could before that was tossed over her shoulder as she pulled out a hair dryer. "Alex, set it on the lowest heat setting and brush it over Tyler's hands, please and thank you," she instructed, the man getting up and taking the item from her, motioning Tyler to stand and follow him over to the closest electrical socket. 

She turned to Josh, who had stood and made the short trek over, and smiled as he sat down facing her with a grin of his own. Jayden dug around in her kit, a small sound of triumph escaping her as she found the red eye shadow and a new eye shadow brush. "You will be much easier to work on." She paused. "Okay, that sounded way better in my head."

Josh and Mark laughed at the small blush staining Jayden's cheeks. She just sighed at herself, dipping the brush into the small tub of makeup to gather it before placing a finger beneath Josh's chin, murmuring to him to look up. He did as asked, closing his eyes as the brush neared, surprised then content at the softness that went into applying the color on his eyelids, his fingers drumming away on his thighs, unable to sit still for too long. He would only open his eyes when she would reapply eye shadow to the brush to stare at her only to close them again before she noticed, Mark smirking to himself as he captured it all on camera. 

It wouldn't go into the final edit of course but he would keep it for blackmail material as friends do. 

"Ta da," stated Jayden as finished, grabbing a hand held mirror from her kit and holding it in front of Josh. "Good?"

The drummer opened his eyes, glancing at himself, grinning. "Perfect." Brown eyes turned up to stare at her, face crinkling as his grin morphed in a smile. "Thanks a lot."

Jayden blinked, stunned at how cute he was, before smiling back. "No problem," was the reply as she placed the mirror back in the kit, turning her attention towards the other two men. "How's it going?" she asked walking over, Alexander turning off the dryer. She gently grabbed Tyler's hand, a finger stroking his palm causing the man to laugh at the ticklish feeling, satisfied to see that it was dry. She did the same to his other hand, getting the same result meaning that his neck was dry as well as it had set a little longer and Alexander having dried over it a couple of times. 

She clapped her hands together. "My work is done at the moment. They're all yours now Alex." 

"Finally," he teased with an eye roll, handing the hair dryer to her before moving over to the boys' wardrobe and pulling out their first outfit, the red suits with white button up shirts and black slacks plus black ski masks. 

Mark stopped recording for the sake of privacy as Jayden cleaned up her area, having left a little of a mess on the dresser without meaning to. And if she paused and stared at Josh's back ( _freckles!_ ) in the mirror as he pulled off his shirt, well, no one but her knew. She resumed her cleaning, focusing on her hands this time, before Josh had turned his head her way, checking to see if she was staring, before dropping his blue jeans to change into the black slacks. 

He spun his head into Tyler's direction hearing him chuckle in amusement, a grin on not only his face but Alexander's as well. "What?"

Tyler shook his head, grin still in place as he buttoned up his shirt, slacks already on. "You're _staring_ ," he sang beneath his breath, close enough for the guys to hear him but not the two across the room.

Josh blushed, staring down as he pulled up his pants and buttoned them, taking his shirt from Alexander as it was handed to him. "Am not."

Alexander hummed in disbelief. "Sure Jan."

"Did you just meme me?"

"Of course." Alexander leaned in close. "She's single, if you're wondering in that pretty red haired head of yours."

Josh snagged his jacket from the man, face nearly as red as it was as Tyler laughed in delight. "Shush."

Alex shrugged, taking their discarded clothes and folding them to hang. "Just stating facts my friend. Plus," he trailed off for a moment, eyes glancing up to see that Mark and Jayden had gotten into a discussion about comic books and their movie counterparts and nearly laughed. Typical. "She totally digs you drummer boy. Well, she digs Tyler too but you more so as she respects his marriage. Something to do with your everything." He waved his hand at Josh's person, taking note of the way the drummer's face seem to light up with a shy grin, Tyler looking on in fond amusement as he messed with the cuffs of his blazer. "But you never heard any of that."

They were interrupted as one of the stage crew entered the dressing room, signaling that the boys needed to start heading to stage as they were to be on in ten. Josh slipped on his shoes, glancing up at his best friend, both wearing nervous but excited grins. "Ready?"

Tyler nodded. "Let's do this"

\-------

After the show (and a few quick wardrobe changes), the boys stood back on stage as the crowd cheered, confetti raining down everywhere after having just performed their finale _Trees._ The boys waved at everyone before Tyler lifted the mic to his lips once again as Josh blew a kiss out to the crowd. 

"We're twenty one pilots and so are you! Good night and thank you!"

The crowd kept up their cheering as the boys walked off stage towards where Jayden and Alexander were standing, his arm slung over her shoulder, hugging her to his side as she stared in awe, tears staining her eyes. The two grew concerned as they neared, seeing her rub her eyes frantically to rid herself of the wetness before they could see.

"Jayden?" began Tyler. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed is all."

"Did I mention that she's a big fan of you guys?" Alexander quipped nonchalantly, ignoring the elbow that was jabbed into his ribs, dropping his arm back to his side to rub at the sore spot. "And it's her first time seeing you live?"

Understanding dawned on their faces as they nodded. "Did you enjoy the show though?" asked Josh, the four making their way back to the dressing room as the stage crew headed out to disassemble the equipment. 

"I loved it. You two know how to put on a show, that's for sure," she replied. Jayden nearly jumped as Josh slung an arm over shoulders as they walked, Tyler and Alexander exchanging grins at one another behind them. She let out a squeal as he hugged her to his side suddenly. "Josh! You're all sweaty!"

"Really? I didn't notice." He grinned, stopping to hug her to himself, gaining another laugh out of the woman, Jayden partially pushing against his bare chest. The other two ignored the pleads from the woman as they continued on towards the dressing room, laughter belonging to Josh and blushing Jayden behind them. 

"Bet you twenty bucks they'll be dating by the end of the month."

"I really shouldn't bet against you since you know Josh so well, but you're on Joseph."


	3. Roomies?

Jayden was stressed. Very stressed. So what did she do?

She drove down to the local pet store of course. Something she's been doing every night for three months after her shift at work. It was better than heading home to her parents where they would only silently judge her for not getting out of the house sooner. She was 26 with a minimum wage job at the record store and well, apartments weren't very cheap for one person with her current wages so she had been hunting for a potential roommate.

Also, she really wanted this kitten that she had been petting each night upon her visit to the pet shop, knowing that the only way she could even adopt it was if she moved out. Her parents did not like pets as it required too much responsibility that they did not have time for nor cared enough about. Amazing considering they had time for her in their _very_ busy schedules for the past twenty plus years. Notice the word time. Not much care went into her personal being besides the necessities to be honest. But that was a completely different story.

Putting the car in park and shutting off the engine, Jayden exited the warm interior of the vehicle into the slightly chilled air of the day, autumn fast approaching upon them. With a shiver, she hugged her arms to herself as she walked quickly to the door, pulling it open to be blasted in the face with warm air causing her to smile, bell ringing above her head. The employee on duty waved at her with a grin before resuming their task of cleaning the snake habitat, the baby ball python secured in a plastic tub beside them, recognizing Jayden from her routine visits.

Jayden returned the greeting before heading towards the back, passing the reptiles, birds, and rodents without a second glance, intent on getting to where the adoptable cats were staying until they found their forever homes. Her body seemed to become less tense the closer she grew near to her destination, knowing that playing with the cats, specifically a certain kitten she had her eyes on for the past few months, would help ease her mentally. She paused, however, upon nearing the glass wall to see there was another occupant inside playing with the felines.

_Her_ kitten to be exact. (Shut up. She claimed this kitty the moment she laid eyes on it even if it's papers stated otherwise.)

She pushed the door open with a small pout on her face, door closing quietly behind her as she stared at the man playing with her future furry companion. The pout disappeared though seeing the joy on his face at playing with the happy orange furball. She sighed which startled the man it seemed.

"Oh!" He blinked, mocha colored eyes staring at her form, lips pulling into an easy going grin. "Salutations."

Jayden snorted, legs folding as she sat against the wall opposite the stranger, expression lighting up as the kitten mewled and trotted over to her, the feline recognizing her face after months of play. "Can't say I've heard that before," Jayden replied, attention focused on the orange tabby, her fingers wiggling in front of it's face as it pawed at them in play.

He chuckled, watching the woman play with the kitten with familiarity. "You must be Jayden," he commented lightly.

She snapped her head up. "What?" she asked, surprised he knew who she was while she had no clue who he was.

He raised his hands up in defense. "That's what one of the employee's told me. They said that I was playing with Jayden's cat when I took this one out." He grinned teasingly, motioning towards the kitten.

She lifted her hands to her face, feeling heat in her cheeks suddenly. "Oh my god," she whispered. She had built a reputation without really thinking, or knowing, about it.

She peeked through her fingers when something crawled on her lap, the kitten mewling at her, paws sat on her stomach as green eyes peered up at her adorably. Jayden melted right then, dropping her hands to grab the kitten and rub her face against it's own in a show of affection, smile on her face. "I just really love this little one in particular," she commented setting the kitten back down in her lap, unaware of the soft expression on the stranger's face.

"Why not adopt her then?" he asked softly.

Jayden sighed sadly. "I want to but," she paused, slightly embarrassed over the fact she was in her late twenties and still living with her parents. Hell, why was she even talking so openly with him in the first place? A quick glance at him told her why. He had one of those trusting faces. Something about him just oozed honesty and genuine kindness. "But my parents never liked having pets even when I begged for one when I was a kid." She shrugged, laughing lightly as the kitten chewed on her index finger. "So my only option is moving to one of the nearby apartments."

He raised an eyebrow, shifting one leg up to rest an arm on his knee. "But?" he drawled.

"Finding a roommate sucks majorly seeing as I can't afford it on my own." She grinned at him, gaining a laugh in return.

They settled into a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the soft snuffles of the cats in their temporary cages as they slept and the loud purring of the kitten.

"I'm Josh."

"Nice to meet you."

Josh nodded. "You as well." He bit his lip, one hand lifting to rub the back of his neck. "Look, I know that we just met literally minutes ago but you said you're looking for a roommate. Funnily enough, I am too just so I can get out of my best friend's hair. Not that living with him and his fiancee are a problem because they're not, but well, they'll be getting married soon and I just don't want to trouble them any longer and so I found this place while walking around and trying to figure out what I was going to do and I walked in here and saw that cat and fell in love with her and-" Josh cut off as Jayden started laughing. And okay, he found it really adorable how happy she looked.

"Josh, you're rambling," she said after catching her breath.

"Sorry," he murmured bashfully.

Jayden shook her head, lips pulled into a smile. "Don't worry. It's cute."

If possible, his cheeks turned more red at that, but smiled at her nonetheless, face crinkling cutely. Jayden thought her heart stopped beating for that one second.

"Roomies?" she asked, feeling her pulse start once more.

Josh's face seemed to light up, nodding excitedly. "Roomies." His eyes shifted to the ball of fur that had trotted back over to him. "We'll be coming back for you Little Miss."

The kitten mewled happily in reply, purring as she rubbed against the palm of his hand. They were interrupted by the employee opening the door stating that they would be closing in ten minutes before exiting the room to resume their nightly duties. With a somewhat heavy heart, Josh placed the kitten back into her cage, both adults making a promise to the kitten that they would be back to adopt her as soon as they got their apartment.

Josh and Jayden walked out of the room and the shop together, talking more extensively about their plans of moving out. The conversation continued as Jayden offered Josh a ride back to his friend's house, both exchanging numbers before he exited the vehicle once she pulled up to the house, excited grins on their faces as they waved bye to another with plans to meet the next day to hash everything out.

Josh paused in the doorway, brown eyes watching as Jayden drove off until he couldn't see her car anymore before shutting the house door behind him. He whistled to himself as he took off his shoes and hug up his jacket, nearly jumping at the sudden voice.

"What's got you in such good spirits, man?" asked Tyler, a smile on his face at how _happy_ his best bud seemed.

Josh turned with a grin, walking over to join Tyler on the couch and began his tale of his night, still on that happy feeling high.

\----

_**One Week Later** _

Jayden sighed, rubbing her forehead with her forearm to rid it of sweat, walking out of her now finished room. Josh and her had moved in earlier that day (with the help of his best friend Tyler and his lovely soon to be wife Jenna - both of whom Jayden got along with very well, unable to wait to spend more time with the two as the four of them had almost endless shenanigans together) and once the two left after Josh and Jayden stated multiple times that they could set everything else up on their own, the two new roommates went to the pet shop and officially adopted the orange tabby kitten to call their own. They named her Dreamer and she didn't stop purring the whole time Josh snuggled with her on their drive to their new home.

She poked her head into Josh's room, knocking before doing so, only to see that there was still unpacked boxes surrounding his unmade bed and drumset. Jayden hummed, bare feet shuffling across the soft carpet, only to stop and stare at the scene before her. On the brand new couch (a gift from Tyler and Jenna, the sweethearts) and fast asleep was Josh, softly snoring, Dreamer curled up against his chest as she, too, slept. She bit her lip to hold back the giggle that wanted to escape, instead walking back to her room to grab her phone, turning off the music that softly played as she made her way back.

With a press of a button, she captured the moment and saved it to her phone before posting to her instagram. Setting her phone in her back pocket, she ignored the notifs that went off, intent on grabbing a blanket for the sleeping duo. A second thought and she grabbed the largest blanket she owned because she wanted to join in on the napping fest that was going on. Jayden threw the large queen sized blanket with a wolf howling at the moon printed on it over them, sitting in the empty spot next to Josh, now back on her phone and glancing at the notifs.

_Moving is such hard work for Joshua and Dreamer (She's purring very loud btw)_   
**[Tagged people: @joshuadun]  
** **45 likes, 10 comments**

_@jennaablack: She's so gorgeous! I'll be by soon to pet and love her!_

_@tylerrjoseph: I'm guessing @joshuadun got nothing dun then?  
_

_@aleXander69: Jay, is that the kitty you've been rambling on about for months now? And is that your boyfriend? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS HOT YOU TRAITOR_

_@jaydedmoon: @tylerrjoseph You guess correctly. Just his drums are set up tbh  
_

_@jaydedmoon: @aleXander69 Yes, that is the kitty anD NO WE'RE ROOMMATES DUMBASS_

_@aleXander69: @jaydedmoon Give it a few months. If not, I'll be all over that hot piece of man ;)  
_

_@joshuadun: @aleXander69 We'll see in a few months then ;)  
_

_@jennaablack: @joshuadun @aleXander69 omg  
_

_@tylerrjoseph:_ _@joshuadun @aleXander69 omg_ _  
_

_@jaydedmoon:_ _@joshuadun @aleXander69 omg_ _  
_

_@aleXander69: @joshuadun OMG  
_

 

Jayden glanced up from her phone with a laugh, staring at a half asleep Josh, woken from the few notifications he received. "I think you may have broken my friend."

Josh smirked before it disappeared as he yawned, eyes closing once more. "Tired," he mumbled.

She snorted. "All you did was set up your drums you dork."

"I can't hear you over how tired I am from moving." One eye peeked open to see Jayden laugh softly, shaking her head in amusement. "Time for a nap," he stated, raising his tattooed arm up in silent invitation.

"But Josh, it's three in the afternoon," she laughed.

"Dreamer is napping, therefore it is also nap time for us. Unpacking can wait," he replied, arm still up in offer. Jayden huffed, rolling her eyes as she took Josh up on his offer, snuggling up to his free side, head resting on his chest as his arm rested across her shoulders.

"You're buying dinner then," she murmured, eyes closing.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt "I've been coming to this pet store for two months to pet this one cat only tonight you're petting her too. I just need a roommate so I can move out and adopt her would you be interested?"


	4. Longing

Josh was on tour and she was alone. Again.

Not that she hated him being on tour. She loved that he loved playing drums, living out his dream every night with his best friend and traveling the world. She just hated the distance between them, no thanks to her schooling. She just _HAD_ to be taking creative writing classes that were vital for getting her half assed determination for getting some sort of degree. Now, if they had met two years previous, perhaps she would have dropped them before she got so far into it. Unfortunately, they met a year after she started taking classes and actually enjoying them more than she thought she would.

(They had met in a small, vintage record shop in LA, both grabbing for the last vinyl of Queen's _News of the World_. Their fingers had brushed before it clicked that another person was after the same item, both letting go quickly and insisting the other take it. Long story short, she won three times out of five on rock paper scissors and was the new owner of the vinyl, shyly asking if he wanted to listen to it with her sometime, Josh smiling that cute smile of his in agreement before getting her number written on his hand. It was about two months later, that he asked her on a date, wanting more than just friendship with her. Luckily for him, Jayden felt the same and they've been together for seven months now. Two months of which he has been touring with Tyler to promote their new album.)

At the thought of her boyfriend and how much she missed him because of her dumb classes and the fact that Jenna was traveling with them missing her and Tyler as well, well, Jayden was sort of losing it. All work and no fun made Jayden a bit crazy with boredom.

Brown eyes glanced at the clock, seeing that it was ten in the evening causing the young woman to groan. She still had to finish the three page essay she was currently working on as well as start up the other two five page essays for different classes, all three of which were due in two days on top of studying for the upcoming midterms. Not enough time when she could barely focus as is. Jayden scrubbed her face with her palms, stressed out with schooling and the lack of affection from a loved one for the past few months. Making a decision, she saved her work before shutting down her laptop, figuring her brain deserved the small rest in order to avoid having a mental breakdown by herself. (They were the worst when those you trusted more than anything were not around when you wanted them the most during your weakest moment.)

She tiredly glanced around, moving towards Josh's bedroom (the man having offered for her to stay there if she liked while he was gone since it was closer to her university than her apartment was) and on impulse, grabbed her red backpack, a replica of the one that Tyler wore in their _Stressed Out_ video (a gift from the singer) that contained her basic art supplies such as a few sketchbooks (used and new), a new notebook, pencils, pens, erasers, and various copic and prismacolor markers. Slinging one of the white straps across her shoulder, she also grabbed one of Josh's hats off the dresser and placed it backwards on her head, wanting to feel close to him in some way (even though she was currently wearing his _I Want To Believe_ shirt turned tank over her sports bra with her pajama pants that had space cats and hamburgers printed on them), bare feet leading her towards the couch in the living room. Jayden sat cross legged on the carpet, setting the backpack beside her as one hand grabbed her phone off the table and switched the sound back on, having left it on silent to work in peace, flicking through her emails boredly, glancing through her instagram alerts with a sad smile as she liked her friends' photos, and then watching the few snapchats available, mostly of Josh and Tyler performing for the large crowd across the world the night before. There was a few private snaps sent her way from her boyfriend himself.

Josh's sweaty, red eye shadow smeared, face pulled into a grin that showed off his white teeth, seeming to record this after they finished their set about ten hours ago. _"Hey babe. Miss you a lot. I know I'm not there but keep up the good work with school. You got this. Can't wait to see you again. It seems like forever since we saw each other."_

Jayden shook her head with a smile, tears in her eyes as the snap ended before the second started up.

Josh was pouting now, mocha eyes wide. _"I hate how short these are,"_ he began quickly, pout morphing into smile. _"Just one more week until I'm home. I know you're doing something super important thus this little message."_ Tyler and Jenna's face popped up briefly behind Josh's shoulders shouting their hello's, miss you's, love you's before moving on to whatever they were doing, Josh laughing. _"Time's almost out and I don't want to spam you so, I love you and miss you a lot. Take care of yourself."_ He smiled, face crinkling in that Josh way before the snap ended.

One hand lifted to wipe away the tears, thumb pressing the button to reply with a snap of her own, grimacing as she saw how awful she looked when the camera turned on, her own face staring back at her. Using it as a mirror, she wiped her eyes more to make it look like she had not just been crying (didn't matter because she knew that Josh would know regardless). A small exhale before her thumb held down the white button, beginning the recording of her reply.

"Hey handsome." She grinned. "Taking a small break right now before I toss my laptop out the window." She laughed. "Can't wait until you're back home. I miss you too, in case you can't tell." She moved the camera up a bit to reveal her wearing one of his hats then tilted it down to show that she was wearing one of his favorite shirts before the camera focused on her face once again. "Love you and everyone else. See ya soon." She ended it by blowing a kiss, only sending it after one play through, knowing that was the best she could muster without dissolving into tears.

Closing all the open apps, she opened up Spotify this time, putting her library on shuffle and turning the volume up to maximum, mindlessly thumbing through her phone's photo gallery as Panic!'s _Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time_ began to play, searching for some sort of idea of what to draw. One photo in particular caught her attention, one of her and Josh (surprise, surprise) that they took together, when he still had the purple/pink hair, Jayden still in disbelief of how good she looked (Josh said that she always looked good, the sweetheart) but Josh even more so (but she may be a bit biased in that department of Josh being good looking 24/7).

**_[shhh. i know it's debby but just go with it people. use that imagination of yours.]_ **

Ed Sheeran's _Sing_ began to play as she pulled out one of the used sketchbooks and art supplies, wanting to recreate the photo herself by putting her meager art skills to the test. And if it turned out awful, then she could burn it. It's not like she showed her art to others anyway.

======

The first thing Josh heard upon opening the door to his home at four o'clock on Sunday morning was the beginning of the song _Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears_ by Pierce The Veil playing from his living room. He set his bags down at the front door, closing and locking the door quietly behind him, slipping of his shoes, socked feet guiding him to the source of the music, wondering if Jayden had fallen asleep at the table on her laptop again (so many key smashes she had to delete from the four page essay turned twenty that one time). He chuckled at the memory, stopping at the doorway to smile, expression full of affection at the sight that greeted him.

On the floor in front of the couch and lying spread eagle with his hat covering her face and head resting on her backpack was one Jayden Michaels, her sleeping form surrounded by what seemed to be an explosion of art supplies, a sketchbook lying face down and slowly rising up and down on her stomach with each breath she took as she slept soundly.

He quietly walked over, crouching down to gather the strewn pens, pencils, and markers to place on the coffee table, safe from being stepped or lied upon. He grabbed the sketchbook next, taking great care not to wake her, curiosity poking through as Jayden rarely showed him her artwork despite his begging, claiming that she was an awful artist, sketching whatever came to mind, and that she only did it to " _calm the heck down."_ Josh knew it was an invasion of privacy but he was ever so curious as to what she "sketched" with all the writing utensils he discovered around her prone form. And so he turned to book over to the current page and nearly dropped it in surprise at what he saw.

It was a very detailed drawing of them from a photo they had taken around the first few months they started dating. His face was staring right at you while Jayden was staring at the side of his, the drawing of Josh completely unaware of the clearly adoring and amazed expression on her face. He remembered the photo this was based off of, knowing that the look he saw upon the sketched Jayden had more love and affection in her expression than the actual photo did but still... _this was amazing._

If this was awful artwork then he would give up on playing drums.

It was also obvious that Jayden had missed him as much as he missed her, this being the longest they've gone without seeing one another since they've started dating. (It also helped that she had written ' _He is the Sun to my Moon_ ' curving above their heads with a paragraph written in elegant cursive beneath the artwork and date.

_'I miss this boy each day he is gone. It hurts, yes, but it's a good kind of hurt, you know? 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder,' they say. And I do ever so grow fond of him each day I see, hear, or talk to him. More so when he's off living his dream with his best bud, traveling across the world, and both men helping people want to stay alive for just a little while longer than before. There are times where my chest, my heart, hurts so much that I just want to drop everything I'm doing, quit it all, and take the next flight just to see his face again. But he would never want me to do that and I don't think I could forgive myself for doing so just for a few moments of happiness. After all, we're both doing what we love (even if I complain a majority of the time) and you can't exactly enjoy those moments of happiness without some sadness and pain in between them._

_I never knew that I could love one person so much. It's almost overwhelming at times, but I don't regret it. Never will, nor would I trade this feeling, or Joshua for that matter, for anything in the universe. I'm so glad I walked into that record shop that fateful day and our paths crossed. I love him with every fiber of my being. See you soon, my dear Sunshine._

_Love you always. - The Longing Moon'_

It was the sound of something hitting the paper beneath the paragraph that Josh realized he had started crying, tears steadily falling down his cheek and onto the sketchbook at reading Jayden's feelings about him. He knew she loved him, just never how _much_.

A familiar tune began to play, Josh nearly laughing at the irony once realizing that it was _Tear in My Heart_. Funny, seeing as he loved her just the same way, afraid to admit to it himself, much less her, unsure due to his anxiety constantly telling him that she could never _really_ love him as he did her.

He had been proven wrong by Jayden herself. Speaking of...

Josh closed the sketchbook, the sleeve of his jacket wiping his face free of his tears as he set the book on the table softly. He then crouched down, lifting his hat off his girlfriend's face, setting it on the floor beside him, staring at her all the while, a soft smile on his face.

_She's the tear in my heart_  
I'm alive  
She's the tear in my heart  
I'm on fire  
She's the tear in my heart  
Take me higher  
Than I've ever been

Yeah. He was in deep over this girl and Josh wouldn't have it any other way. He chuckled as she let out a sudden snore, drool starting to make it's way out of her opened mouth. Knowing that she hated to be in such a state upon wakening, the drummer reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder, shaking her softly. "Babe. Wake up."

Jayden tiredly waved a hand, nearly hitting him in the face, murmuring for him to go away as she turned her head, facing him now. He laughed, louder this time, brushing away the hair that fell in her face, shaking her shoulder again.

"Jayden. The floor isn't very comfortable to sleep on."

"But I'm sleepy," she mumbled, half asleep, eyes still closed. "And sleeping in Josh's bed by myself is to lonely. Miss his dumb face."

His heart nearly broke at how sad she sounded only to snort at her comment. "But I'm here now. Also, my face is not dumb. I seem to recall you calling me handsome awhile ago."

"Dumb face."

Josh sighed tenderly, knowing he was going to get nowhere with Jayden in her current state. With a few apologies, he slipped his arms beneath her form and lifted her up bridal style with a small grunt, fully intent on getting to bed because he was exhausted from the flight back home and also because he wanted to snuggle his girlfriend a lot while he did so. Jayden shifted in his arms, mumbling to herself lowly that he couldn't hear, her body seeming to relax at the familiar action before she was placed in bed, Josh moving to the other side before pulling the covers over them both. He sighed in happiness, uncaring that he was still in the clothes he came home in, arm pulling Jayden close to him, the couple falling into a deep, relaxing slumber.

=====

It was nine in the morning when Jayden finally stirred, only to pause once her mind realized that instead of the carpeted floor were she had definitely fallen asleep, she was instead in Josh's bed. Not only that, but she was laying on someone judging from how she was moving up and down. Startled, her eyes shot open, head lifting, only to be greeted by her boyfriend's sleeping face.

"Josh?" she whispered in surprise getting a small huff of breath as he exhaled, sound asleep. Tears nearly pooled in her eyes, realizing that he was here. _Josh was home._

She shifted, setting her palms on the mattress, her face hovering over Josh's own as he dozed away, eyes taking in his features like a man dying of thirst. It wasn't long before she leaned down, her lips brushing his hesitantly, afraid that this was still just a really good dream her fraying mind had come up with, only to realize this was truly reality. She pushed her lips against his with more force gaining a sound from him as he slowly began to awaken from the action. Just as she was pulling away to watch him wake up (something she loved to do when the chance presented itself), a familiar calloused hand touched the back of her neck, trailing up the back of her head as tired mocha colored eyes finally revealed themselves, Josh pulling her back down for another, more thorough kiss once seeing her face even in his half asleep state.

"That's one way to wake up and welcome me home," he murmured with a tired smile once they pulled away for breath.

Jayden rolled her eyes though the smile on her face belied her annoyance. She settled down on his stomach, arms moving to cross beneath her chin as she stared at Josh, expression seeming to brighten more as she delighted over the fact that Josh was back, albeit until the next show. She frowned at the thought. "How long are you here for?" she asked, almost sadly.

Josh blinked sleepily, his hand running through her hair, watching as Jayden seemed to melt because of it. "Not for awhile. Couple of shows had to be cancelled for some reason. Bit bummed about it but I'm much happier to be here with you. The sun needs his moon after all."

He paused his petting, waiting to see how long it took for his comment to register. He was not disappointed as seconds later, Jayden looked up at him with wide eyes, a lovely shade of red that nearly matched his hair beginning to stain her cheeks. Josh grinned as she buried her face in her arms out of embarrassment, hearing the mumbled ' _I hate you_ ' directed at him. "No you don't," he retorted with a laugh.

Eyes peered up at him, shining with love. "No. I don't," she murmured, setting her chin back on her arms. "So...you, uh, you saw that huh?" she asked shyly, looking anywhere that wasn't Josh.

He looked at her warmly, expression soft as his hand trailed down to hold her cheek. "Hey, I'm glad we met too. I wouldn't trade you for anything either." Despite it being only morning, Jayden's bright yet embarrassed smile made his whole day.

"Breakfast?" she asked suddenly.

Josh replied by wrapping his arms around her, effectively gaining a squeal out of her as he rolled them over, moving down so his head was resting on her chest, his body holding her's hostage beneath him, Jayden laughing all the while. Fingers carded through his red hair, Josh closing his eyes, pleased at the missed feeling. "I demand more snuggles."

"One hour."

"Two."

"Hour and a half."

"Deal."


	5. Maybe Being Injured Isn't Too Bad of a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Our physical therapy sessions overlap and I know it's rude to stare but your butt in those yoga pants damn."

Staring was rude. Super rude.

But how could Jayden resist with the sight before her? I mean, he was hot as hell with the bright pink hair, nose piercing, ear gauges, multiple tattoos (the full sleeve on his right arm was fucking gorgeous and she had believed it to be the only tat he had until she had caught sight of the small one behind his right ear during her staring sessions over the last few weeks), and those arms (fuck yes). 

What really got her attention the most though was the sweatpants he wore. Not so much them really, but more of how great his _ass_ looked in them. Like, his ass was _FINE AS FUCK_. (She almost whimpered the first time he leaned over within her sights.)

Jayden knew she was bordering on creepy stalker slash pervert territory but it's not like she had anything _better_ to look at during their sessions. Not her fault that her physical therapy session was at the same time as his despite their different injuries. (Not that they were the only two in the room seeing as how their therapists were there to help and encourage them during their session along with two other people with their own therapists working on the opposite side of the room.) All she knew is that everyone here had a sports related injury and that the unspoken but mutual feeling between them all was that every second fucking sucked because it was boring and painful and they would rather be elsewhere, preferably doing the sport that caused them to end up here in the first place.

She winced, letting out a small protest of pain as her therapist pushed her knee gently towards her chest as she laid flat on the bench, her doctor pausing the action to stretch her leg back out to lay flat once again. "How about we take a ten minute break for now Miss Michaels?" her doctor asked with a sympathetic smile. 

"Sounds great," she murmured, one arm lifting to cover her eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly to rid the pain that flared in her knee from the constant movements of the past thirty minutes. He nodded, though she didn't see it, patting her bare leg once before stating that he would be back soon and left to go wherever it was he went when he wasn't dealing with her. All Jayden cared about right at the moment was willing the pain to at least lessen to the point where it didn't feel like a thousand needles were jamming themselves directly into her left kneecap. 

"You look pale," commented a slightly worried voice.

Brow furrowed, Jayden lifted her arm up slightly to peek from beneath, only to spot the pink haired male standing across from her, hands gripping the set of metals bars meant to help a person stand and walk, brown eyes staring at her with growing concern it seemed, his therapist having taken a break as well. She nearly huffed, dropping her arm to her side where it dangled off the bench, knuckles brushing the cold linoleum floor as she turned her head towards him lazily, expression one of amusement. "I could say the same for you pinkie," she replied with a small, albeit painful smirk.

He chuckled lightly, not offended by the sudden nickname. "I look that bad, huh?"

"Nah, you look fine otherwise you're saying that I also look like shit," she grinned, gaining a genuine laugh of amusement from him, his face crinkling cutely due to it. How could one man be both hot as hell and adorable as fuck at once? "Mind if I ask what you're in for?" she asked curiously, partially glad that he had started the conversation, Jayden herself too nervous to say anything but "hi" over the weeks since they started the sessions when they saw each other. 

He took a few steps forward, exhaling deeply in pain as he favored his right foot, knuckles white from gripping the handlebars tighter than before. He nodded down towards the limb, shifting slightly to put some weight on it. "Tore my Achilles from running. So lame." He rolled his eyes at himself before focusing back on her, eyes glancing to her knee that he had seen her slowly shift up. "You?"

Jayden grimaced. "ACL no thanks to gymnastics. Specifically, one back flip too many. I got too greedy apparently and thus ended up here as the result." She waved a free hand at the room before dropping it to rest against her stomach. 

He winced in sympathy. "I've heard those are no fun and by the looks of it, that statement rings true." He paused. "How many back flips?"

"Fifteen. In a row."

He whistled, amazed. "What for?"

She shrugged, though the smirk of pride was evident. "Someone bet I couldn't beat their thirteen and I proved them wrong. I did the last successfully, but when I landed there was a distinct pop and then pain like no tomorrow which I ignored at the time because I had just earned myself a hundred bucks. It wasn't until I tried walking after that, that I fell and had to be carried to the locker room for the medic to check me out. Not long after, I wind up here, in pain not just because of my injury but because those hard earned one hundred dollars are now headed towards paying off my medical bills." Jayden sighed in defeat. "I don't know which hurts most at the moment."

"For me personally, it would me my ego since I can't play drums until my foot is healed." He pouted at the fact, really heartbroken over it. He almost looked like he was going to cry actually. Pinkie was very passionate about his drums then. Explained those arms of his at least.

Jayden looked at him in sympathy. "That sucks majorly. Sorry to hear that." 

He sighed heavily, leaning to the left to take pressure of his foot as pain started to twinge in his heel. "Tell me about it." He perked up suddenly, eyes darting to her once before eyeing the floor this time. "Achilles' heel aside, sessions are not so bad anyway."

Jayden sat up, slowly shifting her legs to the floor, ignore the small burst of pain that came from bending her knee. "And why's that?" she questioned, head titled in curiosity, hair falling in front of her face which she brushed back behind her ears. 

He looked up at her again, lips pulled into an easy grin. "I get to see a pretty girl everyday who would rather be anywhere else than here like me."

Her cheeks turned a small shade of red, blushing at the compliment having not expected such a thing. She couldn't help but smile at him though. "You don't look so bad yourself, I guess."

"Oh, I'm aware." He grinned smugly at her confusion. "There's a reason I wear these type of pants every time I come here."

Jayden's jaw dropped, face a bright red now as he blush intensified. OH MY GOD. _He knew_. So embarrassing. She closed her mouth only to bury her face in her hands to try and fail at hiding herself as his amused laughter reached her ears. 

"I'm sorry," he began between his chuckling. "I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." He corrected himself at the glare that peeked between slim fingers. "Okay, maybe slightly on purpose. If it makes you feel better, I've been staring at you too," he admitted shyly, cheeks slightly red in an effort to lessen her embarrassment with his own. 

"Really?" she squeaked, brown eyes still peering between her fingers at him.

He shrugged, his brown eyes shifting between her, the wall, and the floor, cheeks brightening as the seconds passed. "Yeah." He rested his weight on his right side as his left hand released the grip it held on the metal bar to rub at the back of his neck as he grinned shyly at her, eyes crinkling cutely. 

Jayden just closed her fingers, shielding her eyes from view, still a bit traumatized of what occurred. She only dropped her hands when there was a sudden grunt as something, or rather, _someone_ sat down beside her. Did she say sat? She meant they basically fell down into the empty space beside her on the cushioned bench. Who else would it be but Pinkie?

"Did...did you just hop over here?" she asked, hands falling to her lap in surprise.

He nodded, pink curls brushing against the skin of his forehead. "Yep." He smiled brightly, his whole demeanor suddenly very bright, holding one hand out to her. "My name is Josh by the way."

She blinked, glancing from his face to his hand and back again, lips quirking into a sincere smile. She shook his hand as she replied. "Pleasure to meet you Josh. I'm Jayden."

"Jayden," he repeated, committing the name to memory. And if she felt a chill done go down her spine at the way her name sounded brushing past his lips, well, no one had to know now did they? Their hands dropped though they continued to stare at one another silently. Jayden finally looked away when it became too much, unaware of the amused grin on Josh's face at the action as he spotted her cheeks warm red once more. 

"After our session is over, would you like to grab lunch? Coffee maybe?" he asked suddenly, causing Jayden to turn her attention back on him. 

Her expression softened as she smiled which Josh found he really enjoyed. "Sure." She paused only to grin suddenly, eyes twinkling teasingly. "But only if you promise to always wear these pants to each session."

Josh tossed his head back, laughter tumbling from his body in pure delight. "I was never not going to," he replied once catching his breath. 


End file.
